The use of digital on-screen graphics have experienced widespread adoption and use by media network operators. A typical digital on-screen graphic includes a digital graphical element embedded in or overlaid on a main content offering, such as a television program (commonly referred to as a “bug”). Initially, digital on-screen graphics were used by broadcast television network providers to identify the particular network. For example, broadcast television networks may include a digital on-screen graphic in the form of symbol or name of the network overlaid over a portion of the main content offering, such as the portion displayed on the lower-right corner of a television screen. Eventually, digital on-screen graphics evolved to include promotional content, animated graphics, and video.
In general, such digital on-screen graphics represent a form of permanent visual identification that aims to increase brand recognition of the networks and their programming. Digital on-screen graphics are generally displayed within the context of the programming and also operate to identify the source of programming and promoted programs even when the content is viewed on a time-shifted basis, such as content recorded using a personal video recorder (for example, a PVR or DVR).
Conventional technology used to generate and air digital on-screen graphics embeds the graphics within the play-out stream, delivering the same graphics to all viewers exposed to the program within which they are embedded. Accordingly, digital on-screen graphics can only be targeted to reach the audience watching the program such that it is not possible to target specific subsets of viewers of the program. Therefore, media network operators and advertisers are not able to use digital on-screen graphics to efficiently and effectively target specific types of viewers. Advertisers and media network operators are not able to minimize the use of graphics that are not effective for certain portions of the audience, for example, network program promotions that do not materially impact the viewing among certain types of viewers. In addition, conventional technology does not provide effective techniques for targeting promotions through digital on-screen graphics to viewers that are more likely to be interested in the promoted material, such as watching a particular promoted program. Accordingly, media network operators and advertisers would benefit from methods that would enable digital on-screen graphics to be targeted to specific audience portions based on characteristics of the viewers.